headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night
| next = "AKA Crush Syndrome" }} "AKA Ladies Night" is the premiere episode of the superhero crime noir series Jessica Jones. The episode was directed by SJ Clarkson with a script written by Melissa Rosenberg. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * SJ Clarkson - Executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer * Manuel Billeter - Director of photography Notes & Trivia This section is for all out-of-universe notations relating to this episode. This includes production information, cast & crew credit information, appearances lists and other indexing information. * This series is alternatively known as Marvel's Jessica Jones. * Jessica Jones is a Netflix Original Series and a Marvel Television and ABC Studios production. * Series created by Melissa Rosenberg based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * The setting for the series is Harlem, New York City, New York in the modern timeline. * Jessica Jones is the fourth television project set within the continuity of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. Other shows include Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Carter, and Daredevil. Thematically, Jessica Jones is more closely aligned with Daredevil than with the other shows. * Actress Krysten Ritter is best known for playing the main character of Chloe in the ABC comedy series Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. * Director S.J. Clarkson is credited as SJ Clarkson in this episode. * Executive producer Dana Baratta's name is spelled Dana Barratta in the opening credits of the premiere episode. * Actress Nichole Yannetty is credited as Nichole Yannety in this episode. * Actor David S. Lomax is credited as David Lomax in this episode. Comic connections * Jessica Cambell Jones was first introduced in her own mature content comic series Alias (not to be confused with the TV series of the same name) in November, 2001. * The character of Kilgrave is based on Zebediah Killgrave, aka the Purple Man, who was primarily a foe of Daredevil in the comics. He first appeared in ''Daredevil'' #4 in October, 1964. * Luke Cage is based on Carl Lucas, also known as Lucas "Luke" Cage. Formerly, he went by the code name of Power Man. He first appeared in ''Luke Cage, Hero for Hire'' in June, 1972. In the comics, Luke Cage is the husband of Jessica Jones and the father of their daughter, Danielle. * Trish Walker is based on Patsy Walker, who is also a superhero code-named Hellcat. She first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'' Annual #3 in October, 1965. She first became Hellcat in ''The Avengers'', Volume 1 #144 in February, 1976. * Jeri Hogarth is based on the character of Jeryn Hogarth. In the comics, Jeryn Hogarth is a white male and a lawyer employed by Rand-Meachum. He was a close friend of Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist, who was the partner of Luke Cage at the time and co-owner of their business, Heroes for Hire. * In the comics, Luke Cage is the husband of Jessica Jones and the father of their daughter, Danielle. Quotes * Jessica Jones: New York may be "The City That Never Sleeps" but it sure sleeps around. .... * Jessica Jones: Clients hire me to find dirt and I find it, which shouldn't surprise them, but it does... .... * Jessica Jones: Knowing that it's real means they have to make a decision. One - do something about it or two - keep denying it, shoot the messenger, tell me I'm getting off on ruining their already shitty lives. Option two rarely pans out. .... * Jessica Jones: Do I look like I'm hiding? No. You want to know why? Because no one wants to know. They want to feel safe. They'd rather call you crazy then admit I can lift this car or that I can melt your insides with my laser eyes which won't leave a trace. .... * Receptionist: Jessica! Did Miss Hogarth ask you to drop by? * Jessica Jones: Yep. * Receptionist: You're lying, aren't you? * Jessica Jones: Yep. .... * Malcolm Ducasse: You use sarcasm to distance yourself from people. * Jessica Jones: Yet you're still here. Go the hell home. .... * Jeri Hogarth: I need a summons served to the owner of several gentlemen's clubs. His name is Gregory Spheeris. An exotic dancer fell off the stage when the pole came loose. Severe concussion, some permanent brain damage. Spheeris claims she was always that stupid. * Jessica Jones: And you're repping who? * Jeri Hogarth: The dancer, of course. * Jessica Jones: The poor brain-damaged dancer... and...? * Jeri Hogarth: Other parties interested in Spheeris' property. * Jessica Jones: Whew. I questioned my whole world-view for a second there. .... * Jessica Jones: Knowing it's real means you gotta make a decision. One, keep denying it. Or two... do something about it. See also External Links * * * * * * * at the MCU Wiki * Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified